


Supernatural Songs - A selection

by Merliquin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Filk, Gen, Season 8, Seasons 1-8, episode 17, lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merliquin/pseuds/Merliquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write song parodies.  Here are some based on Supernatural! </p><p>5/7: added "Empty Seat in the Impala"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Day More  ~ from Les Miserables

**Author's Note:**

> These songs have been recorded and can be heard on my tumblr!  
> themerlin.tumblr.com/musical

ME  
One day more!  
Another day, another episode.  
It needs to start or else I will explode.  
These writers they can’t know my pain,  
Without this show my life will wain.  
One day more!

DEAN  
Oh come on Cas, where are you, man?  
How can I live when we are parted?

ME  
One day more!

DEAN & CAS  
Tomorrow we will meet again!  
The quest to shut the gates has started!

SPN TWITTER FEED  
One more day til they return.

DEAN & CAS  
Will we ever meet again?

SPN TWITTER FEED  
One more day til the plot thickens

DEAN & CAS  
I was born to be with you.

SPN TWITTER FEED  
And at last we’ll surely learn.

DEAN& CAS  
And I swear I will be true!

SPN TWITTER FEED  
How to close the gates of hell

SAM  
One more day before the storm!

DEAN  
Do I pray to him once more?

SAM  
At the dawning of a new day.

DEAN  
Shall I join my brother there?

SAM  
When the battle starts to form

DEAN  
Do I stay; and do I dare?

SAM  
Will you take your place with me?

SPN FANDOM  
The time is now, the day is here!

ME  
One day more!

CROWLEY  
One day more to revolution,  
When Hell opens with a flood!  
Those damn Winchesters will pay now,  
They will wet themselves with blood!

ME  
One day more

TUMBLR.  
Watch ‘em run amuck,  
Wait’n for their show,  
Don’t they know that  
Sherlock has a year to go?  
Here’s some `Destiel’’  
“Winsest” shows up too  
Tumblr’s here with feels and  
friends to see you through!

Destiel Shippers: One day to a new beginning!

Everyone else: Don’t let anybody die!

Destiel Shippers: Destiel will be a thing!

Everyone else: Whatever happens we will sing!

Destiel Shippers: There’s a new tale for the telling!

Everyone Else: There’s a Hell gate to be closed!

ALL  
Do you hear the fandom sing?

DEAN  
Son of a bitch, Where are you Cas?

ME  
One day more!

CROWLEY(overlapping)  
I will track down those two hunters  
I will find that prophet fast  
I will learn their little secrets,  
I will kill them all at last.

DEAN & CAS (overlapping)  
I did not live until today.  
How can I live if you betray me?

SPN TWITTER FEED (overlapping)  
One more day until it airs!

TUMBLR(overlapping)  
Watch ‘em run amuck,  
Wait’n for their show,  
Don’t they know that  
Sherlock has a year to go?

ME  
One day more!

DEAN & CAS (overlapping)  
Tomorrow we will meet again!  
The quest to shut the gates has started!

SPN TWITTER FEED (overlapping)  
And at last we’ll surely learn.

TUMBLR (overlapping)  
Watch ‘em run amuck,  
Wait’n for their show,  
Don’t they know that  
Sherlock has a year to go?

CROWLEY(overlapping)  
One day more to revolution,  
When Hell opens with a flood!  
Those damn Winchesters will pay now,  
Tomorrow is the judgement Day.

ME (overlapping)  
Tomorrow is so far away!  
Tomorrow is the judgement day

ALL  
Tomorrow we’ll discover  
What more pain and torture is in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!


	2. Dean's Life Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells us the story of how he and Cas met during the second act of Supernatural, the Musical!

_set to "Love Story" by Taylor Swift_

I was in hell, when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts,  
I’m standing there,  
as I’m torturing for Alistair.

See the filth,  
See the demons, the Hellhounds,  
See you make your way through the Pit  
And take my soul, little did I know,

That you were Castiel,  
You were here to save me  
Cuz your daddy said “pull him out of hell right now”  
Then I was climbing from my coffin  
living and whole once more, and I said,

Dammit where are you?  
Someone pulled me out of Hell.  
Was it Sammy? If it was, he wouldn’t tell.  
It can’t be him. Now we’re in a new mess  
That’s my life story. Is it weird? Hell yes.

So I find spells  
That would call you to my side  
Then you appear and you burst all the lights  
That’s scary shit  
Stabbing you doesn’t work a bit

‘Cause you are Castiel  
I was the righteous man  
And your daddy made me a part of his great plan  
But you had left your mark on me  
I was begging you please explain. and I said

Dammit who are you?  
Did you pull me out of hell?  
You’re an angel?  
What’s the deal or won’t you tell?  
You’re here to help and stop all of this mess.  
That’s the true story. Is it weird? Hell yes

Castiel saved me, But I don’t know what I should do  
Sometimes he can be nice, but he’s a dick too.  
Michael is near, He wants to stop this mess  
That’s the true story. Is it weird? Hell, yes

They got tired of waiting.  
Zachariah bullied me until I was down.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Castiel save me  
I don’t know what I should do  
I keep thinking, are all these stories really true?  
Would this stop the war? and my friends they would spare  
You knocked me around and said, “Don’t you dare”

You yelled,  
Never say Yes, Dean!  
I’ve done all this for you, you know.  
I rebelled! I don’t want to let you go  
We need a new plan, we’ll stop all of this mess  
That’s the true story, don’t you dare say yes.

‘Cause I was in hell when I first saw you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a recording of this, but sadly my vocal range is not the same as miss Swifts, and so had to be done a capella. maybe some day I'll let you hear it when I'm not embarrassed by it. <3


	3. On My Own - Solo for Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean worries about Castiel. A lot. Now, he get's to sing about it!

_Set to "On My Own" From Les Miserables_

And now we’re on the road again  
nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
the tablet’s gone, it's all so wrong  
there’s not much hope for me to hold to  
but now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When I am sure that Sam is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the life that I am keeping  
When Sammy goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
He left without a warning  
Without him  
the road is that much longer  
but when I start to pray, I think of him  
and I am stronger

In the car, the music whispers goodbyes  
All my thoughts are muddled and confusing  
In the diner, my pie just tastes of ashes  
And all I see is family that leaves and never comes home

And I know it's only in my head  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he’s not dead  
Still I say, there no way for us

I need him  
But when the fight is over  
He is gone  
And all I have is Sammy

Without him  
the world’s still full of dangers  
The hunts go on, I carry on,  
The streets are full of strangers

I need him  
And every day I'm praying  
But my life  
is tattered and it’s fraying  
Without me  
He’ll always be an angel  
A creature that’s more powerful  
than I have ever known

I need him  
I need him  
I love him  
If only he’ll come home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sing along with this awesome instrumental version: http://youtu.be/utr4rXxVOg8


	4. It's the Hunter's Life for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam & Dean contemplate their life during the first scene of "Supernatural, the Musical!"

_Set to " It's a Hard Knock Life" from Annie_

SAM & DEAN  
It’s the hunter’s life for us  
it’s the hunter’s life for us  
'steada playing we must work  
'steada safety, monsters lurk  
it’s the hunter’s life

DEAN  
Got no time for apple pie  
All the monsters, they must die!

SAM & DEAN  
nasty motels 'stead of home  
'stead of staying, we must roam  
it’s a hunter’s life!

SAM  
Don’t it feel like the ghosts are always howlin'

DEAN  
Don’t it seem like there is no end in sight?

SAM  
Once a day don’t you wanna throw the towel in?

DEAN  
But someone has to stay out there and fight!

SAM  
Dad’s not here when my dreams at night get scary

DEAN:  
You are safe now, just do not try to think  
Of the demon who took our mother Mary,

SAM & DEAN:  
From the things we've seen you’d think we need a shrink!

Salt and burn them life  
Exorcise them life  
Beer and whiskey life  
It’s a risky life

SAM  
And a God we never see

DEAN  
There’s a God? He must hate me!  
He don’t care for us a bit!  
Once you start, you’ll never quit!  
it’s the hunter’s life.

CASTIEL ( spoken): “I’ll have you know my true form is the size of the Chrysler building.”

DEAN (spoken): "You aren't here til Season 4, get out of the song, Cas!"

DEAN & SAM  
Draw a devil’s trap, you see  
There’s a demon next to me.  
Now we've got him, he won’t flee.  
(spoken) Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus

DEAN AND SAM  
it’s the Hunter’s life for us  
it’s the Hunter’s life for us  
And this life it may be shit, but we must save them, we won’t quit!  
it’s the hunter’s life.  
it’s the Hunter’s life  
it’s the Hunter’s life  
it’s the Hunter’s life


	5. WINCHESTERS!! Crowley's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters keep upsetting Crowley's plans. What's a demon to do? Sing about it, obviously.

_Set to "Little Girls" from Annie_

Winchesters  
Winchesters  
Everywhere I turn I can see them  
  
Winchesters  
Winchesters  
Night and day  
I just cannot beat them  
  
I'm not an ordinary demon  
I've ambitions!  
I'd like to be the King of Hell this year  
  
But I must say, I rue the day  
Those boys and their pet angel did appear.

Once I thought  
it would work  
if for once we’d all work together  
but Kevin came  
Their minds have changed  
and so it seems the answer is never

Some demons are dealing with Angels  
Some demons are dealing with Curs  
Lucky me! Lucky me! Look at who I'm dealing with  
Winchesters!

How I hate  
All that plaid  
All the time  
it’s just like a tumor  
  
I'd have cracked  
Years ago  
If it weren't for my Sense of humor  
  
Some day I'll stop all of their plans  
Some night They’ll die in a blur  
Send a hound Wait, send two  
Anything that we can do  
To winchesters  
  
One day I'll find all the tablets  
With them I will rule the world  
There I'll be safe and free  
With the decimation of  
Winchesters


	6. We Will Cry - An ode to episode 8x19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to "We are Young" by Fun.

Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My roommate’s on the couch she’s getting ready now for season eight  
and heartache it is waiting for me it never goes far  
My soul’s been taken by some Winchesters driving in their car, and  
I know I got obsessed those months ago  
I know I never will forget.  
but between the deaths and angsty things  
we cannot stop from watching it, you know  
and where the hell is Castiel??  
but if by the time the show’s finished  
And you feel like breaking down  
we’ll still carry on

Tonight  
We will cry!  
For Sam must complete a trial!  
It’s a sad spiral, that we’re in!

Tonight  
We will cry!  
And Dean’s gonna talk with Benny!  
And who’s Naomi? We must know!

Now, Is Sam searching Hell?  
What if Cas fell?  
And it’s so cruel, but it’s true  
that this show gives us new ways to fall apart  
But with Tumblr near  
I have less to fear  
‘Cause I found someone to share in my pain!

 

Tonight  
We will cry!  
Hey! Is that guy really Bobby?  
And Crowley’s snobby, but what’s new?

Tonight  
We will cry!  
So get out your box of tissues  
We’ve all got issues, but that’s fine

Carry on wayward son (Nananananana)  
Just carry on wayward son (Nananananana)  
Carry on wayward son (Nananananana)  
Just carry on wayward son(Nananananana)

The minutes tick on by (Nananananana)  
I hope that no one will die (Nananananana)  
And I’ll start to sing “oh, carry on wayward son” (Nananananana)  
I cannot handle more feels (Nananananana)  
But I cannot give up (Nananananana)  
So I’ll tell myself “just, carry on wayward son” (Nananananana)

Tonight  
We will cry!  
For Sam must complete a trial!  
It’s a sad spiral, that we’re in!

Tonight  
We will cry  
So get out your box of tissues  
we’ve all got issues, but that’s fine

So if by the time the show’s finished  
And you feel like breaking down  
we’ll carry on wayward son....


	7. Empty Seat in the Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's solo after the Season 3 Finale.  
> set to "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" from Les Miserables. 
> 
> see themerlin.tumblr.com/musical to here the recording!

There’s a grief that can’t be spoken,  
There’s a pain goes on and on,  
Empty seat in the Impala,  
For my brother’s dead and gone.

Once we talked of hunting monsters,  
Once we tried to save the day,  
Once I thought that I could save you,  
But instead you’ve gone away.

From the table in the motel,  
We had tried to find a way,  
To take back your soul from Lilith,  
But there’s no way we found,  
To break the deal that you had made,  
And then the hounds were coming,  
And there was Lilith at the door. 

Oh my brother Dean, forgive me.  
That I live and you are gone.  
There’s a grief that can’t be spoken,  
There’s a pain goes on and on.

I had tried to get your soul back,  
Tried to bargain mine away,  
But the demons weren’t dealing,  
But I’ll find another way.

Oh my brother Dean, I’ll save you.  
From the horror and the gore  
Empty seat in the Impala  
Where my brother sits no more.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr for more fun times: themerlin.tumblr.com


End file.
